The Truth From The First Kiss
by Jappa
Summary: It started with an accidental kiss and slowly turned into something more until finally with a plan from Sakura, they got together. ONE-SHOT. Light Yaoi. Also Posted on MyShadowOfDoom. Crack-Fic


**The Truth from the First Kiss**

**Summary: Time skips of different parts in Naruto to do with Sasuke and Naruto. Fluff romance yaoi. It started with a kiss and slowly turned into something more.**

**It's been a while since I watched the first season of Naruto, so I'm not too sure of what exactly is happening, so it will be different.**

**I actually decided to merge another one of my stories with this. I will tell you when I do.**

**THIS IS POSTED ON MYSHADOWOFDOOM.  
><strong>

**The Truth from the First Kiss**

Naruto hummed to himself as he made his way to class. He was finding out what teammates he will be working with today and he was really excited.

He stepped into the room and a few people stared at him shocked.

He heard whispers of "Naruto made it?" and "What is he doing here?" but he ignored them and continued to find a spare seat.

He saw Sasuke and heard the girls fawn over him, Including Sakura.

Naruto jumped up onto the desk and glared at Sasuke.

"Why does everyone like you? You are so emo…" Naruto grumbled.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and he also glared at Naruto.

Behind him, Naruto hear the sound of someone moving and suddenly found himself falling forwards.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realised what he was his lips were touching. _His lips are so smooth- WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!_

He pulled away and wiped his mouth from Sasuke's saliva.

Sasuke did the same thing and they continued to glare at each other, until Naruto heard the sound of knuckles cracking.

He turned around to see most of the females in class glaring at him, each one cracking there knuckles.

"You stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss…" Sakura started.

"You have to die!" Ino finished but before they could attack the poor blonde, Iruka walked in.

"Class, sit down. Then I will tell you your teams." He said.

Sakura zoomed over and took the seat next to Sasuke and Naruto quickly grabbed the seat next to Sakura.

**~Time skip~ After Team Meeting. Naruto is walking home.**

Naruto wandered home thinking over what had happened earlier today. Well, a particular thing that had happened that day. He couldn't seem to get the kiss out of his head.

There was something about Sasuke's lips that he couldn't get out of his head. Maybe it was how soft they were considering the fact that he is a ninja and you'd think they wouldn't be so smooth and soft…

But something else was bothering Naruto. And that was _why_ the kiss had affected him so much. Why was he thinking about it so deeply and thinking about how soft and smooth Sasuke's lips were…

They were both guys for crying out loud! And Naruto liked Sakura! Well, he thinks he like Sakura…

"Bloody hell!" Naruto exclaimed and kicked a pebble down the street.

"What's the matter with you Dobe?" a voice asked.

Naruto froze and turned to look at Sasuke.

Scowling, Naruto answered. "Nothing that concerns you." He lied.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I can see…" he stated and Naruto knew Sasuke knew he was lying.

Giving Sasuke a glare Naruto turned around and stalked off. What he didn't see was the knowing smirk Sasuke sent after him.

**~Back in the past~ With Sasuke when finding out teams.**

Sasuke sat down at a table, his chin resting against his hands and trying his hardest to ignore the annoying fan-girls. He was sick of them and he was wishing they would leave him alone and _finally_ realise he isn't going to choose one of them.

But he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. So he just sat there and thought about something else. Like how cute a certain blonde is.

There was a reason why he didn't date any girls, and that was because he was gay. Before Itachi killed the clan it was a widely known thing. Everyone in the Uchiha compound knew he was gay, even though he was so young. No one else knew though and he was kind of glad at the time. But now he wished they did know so the fan-girls would stop annoying him.

Life still went on though and he continued to muse over the blonde haired boy which he found out also graduated. Thank Kami!

The door slid open and Sasuke watched as Naruto entered the room humming. Naruto's eyes scanned the room until they landed on him and scowled. Sasuke looked away and stared at the front of the room until his vision was blocked by an orange jumpsuit.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto glaring at him.

"Why does everyone like you? You are so emo…" he grumbled.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and they continued to glare at each other.

A shuffling was heard behind Naruto and he was suddenly falling towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt Naruto's lips on his.

_What the hell… I'm kissing Naruto!_

Naruto pulled back and wiped the saliva away from his mouth. Sasuke did the same but couldn't think about what Naruto tasted like… ramen… just as he thought.

He heard the sound of cracking knuckles and almost laughed at the sight of his fan-girls behind Naruto.

"You stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss…" Sakura started.

"You have to die!" Ino finished but before they could attack the poor blonde, Iruka walked in.

"Class, sit down. Then I will tell you your teams." He said.

Sakura zoomed over and took the seat next to Sasuke, much to his disdain but Naruto took the seat next to Sakura which made him a little happier.

"Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Yes!" Naruto screamed.

"No!" Sakura cried out.

"… and Sasuke Uchiha…"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke tried to keep the smile off of his face. "Hn," he said. _Yes, I'm with Dobe._

**~Time skip~ After Team Meeting. Sasuke is leaning against a tree watching Naruto.**

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto

"Bloody hell!" Naruto exclaimed and kicked a pebble down the street.

"What's the matter with you Dobe?" he asked.

Naruto froze and turned to look at Sasuke.

Scowling, Naruto answered. "Nothing that concerns you." He said. Sasuke smirked. He knew Naruto was lying and what he was lying about.

He raised an eyebrow. "I can see…" he stated and Naruto's eye widened slightly, showing Sasuke that Naruto knew that he knew that Naruto was lying.

Giving Sasuke a glare Naruto turned around and stalked off. Sasuke sent a Naruto a knowing smirk, even though Naruto wouldn't see it.

**~Time skip~ Mission at the bridge. With Naruto**

Naruto smiled happily. The mission was over, the bride was built and everyone was happy. Well, nearly everyone. For some reason, Sasuke wasn't acting… normal. He was acting more depressed and emo than usual.

But what was bugging Naruto was _why_ he cared so much. Why he wanted to go up to Sasuke and hug him and ask him what was wrong. And that just wasn't normal to Naruto.

He was acting like he was gay! He wasn't gay! Well… he didn't think he was gay…

Eh… maybe he should look into that because ever since that kiss at the Academy with Sasuke, Naruto has been acting weird…

OH MY GOD! Maybe he was gay!

… That would explain everything.

Naruto didn't mind that he was gay. It was kind of shocking but he didn't care. If you're gay you are gay, he didn't care wait that's too many 'he didn't care's' oh well.

… And maybe he was harbouring feelings for Sasuke… that would also make sense.

Meh… he probably would never get with Sasuke and he didn't particularly want to tell anyone he was gay so…

He smiled to himself again. He loved his life even though it sounded so crap. Hm… maybe in the future he could try and get Sasuke to love him… yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

**~Time skip~ Mission at the bridge. With Sasuke**

Sasuke sighed as he continued to walk home. The mission was finished and they were heading home but he couldn't stop thinking over the fact that he will never end up with Naruto.

He sighed and watched the blonde Dobe out the corner of his eyes. He looked like he had realised something big.

_I wonder what it is…_

Sasuke shook his head and looked ahead. Missing the curious but understanding look Kakashi sent him.

**Okay, this is from another story I was writing but I decided to merge it with this one.**

**~Time Skip~ 2 Years Later. Sasuke never left.**

Naruto sighed when he entered his home. He hated keeping it a secret now. And he wished he had told people about his sexuality.

At first he was afraid and ended up telling Sakura. At first Sakura rejected him more, but soon began to understand and became friends with him.

Naruto changed, but only Sakura saw it. He was what people would call the ultimate gay person. He was very feminine and Sakura was the only one to see this side. When alone or with Sakura he would wear make-up and nail polish, he would wear skinny leg jeans... sometimes leather, and skivvies. He also talked differently with a bit of a lisp.

Sakura loved Naruto, as a brother of course. He was the brother she never had. When it was the "time of the month", he would help her out, get her chocolate or anything else she needed. He was a better friend than Ino had ever been, and she told him so.

Naruto went into his room and dialled Sakura's number. While doing this he started to get changed.

"Hello?" Sakura asked when she answered.

"What's up Sista from anotha mista?" Naruto answered instantly changing to his real self. God knew how much Naruto hated pretending to be someone else.

"Hey Naru, how are you?" Sakura laughed.

"I'm great! What about you Kura?" he asked as he out her on speaker and started getting changed.

He put on some purple skinny leg jeans and a lime green skivvy as well as some makeup and a purple headband.

"I'm good, now what is the reason for this nice phone call?" Sakura asked.

"Like, OMG sista, would you like to like come over and like hangout. Like seriously?" he asked laughing. He then turned to the TV and started watching a soap opera.

"Sure Naru, what time? Do you want me to bring anything?"

"OMG Lisa just died... sorry girlfriend, you don't need to bring nuthin'." Naruto laughed.

"Kay, I'll be over in a moment. Bye,"

"Bye Bye," Naruto said and hang up.

Naruto turned off the TV and turned on his stereo. The beat of Baby by Justin Beiber flooded into the room and Naruto started singing and dancing along to the music. The music changed into some rap music

There was a knock at the door but Naruto didn't hear it. He then went into his room to fix up his hair.

The door opened and someone called out Naruto's name. Frowning, Naruto asked who it was.

Hinata, not hearing what Naruto actually said, opened the door.

"Hello-o?" she called out.

Naruto froze. "Shit!" he cursed as he ran around his room trying to get changed faster and trying to take of his makeup.

_Hinata is here! Crap! This isn't going to end well._

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked as she arrived at his bedroom.

Naruto froze facing to wall opposite from the door. He was still wearing his skinny leg jeans, his skivvy was on his bed so he was shirtless, his headband was in his hand and he was still wearing makeup.

Hinata stared at him wide-eyed.

"A-ah, s-sorry-y!" Hinata exclaimed and turned around rushing away from the room and into the lounge room.

Naruto quickly rushed into the bathroom and washed off his makeup he then ran around the room and found a baggy black shirt he could chuck on.

He walked into the lounge room to find a bright red Hinata watching the TV and waiting for him to come out.

"Hi…" he said awkwardly.

Hinata's head shot up and her blush darkened.

"S-sorry!" she stuttered again.

Naruto gave her a smile. "That's okay… but I should tell you something."

He sighed and sat down on the lounge next to her. "You will be the third person I've told but the fourth person who will know. You see… I'm gay." Naruto confessed.

Hinata froze. She looked like she was about to faint… make that she did faint…

"Ah crap." Naruto muttered and picked her up. Taking her to the guest's room he placed her on the bed until she awoke.

Naruto remembered the time he told Kakashi. Actually, he had hit puberty and was confused about some things.

Kakashi then told him that he was dating Iruka and explained EVERYTHING to him… much to Naruto's embarrassment.

Kakashi then told Iruka who came and confronted Naruto the next day. Naruto also found that having another two people knowing his secret made him feel better. Same with telling Hinata even though he knew she had a crush on him.

Poor Girl.

Another knock sounded at the door and Naruto opened it to find Sakura standing there with a bag full of what looked DVDs…

"Hey Kura!" Naruto introduced.

He let her in and Sakura noticed that a light was on in the guest room. She gave him a questioned look.

"Hinata came over and I told her I was gay and she fainted." Naruto explained.

Sakura's face turned into one of sympathy. "Poor girl, she had a major crush on you." Sakura sighed and placed the DVD's on the desk.

"Now, let's watch a movie until she awakes." Sakura said and pulled out The Silence of the Lambs. "You up for a suspense movie?"

Naruto smiled. "You know me SO well!" he exclaimed and ran into the Kitchen to make some popcorn.

**~With Sasuke a few minutes Earlier~**

Sasuke's eyes were wide. He was walking down the street when he saw Sakura. He held in his breath hoping she wouldn't notice him.

Strangely she didn't but Sasuke did here her musing over what movie to watch with Naruto first.

_Huh?_

Sasuke, feeling very confused decided to follow her.

When he got there, he hid up a tree but was able to hear everything they said.

And he was shocked.

"Hinata came over and I told her I was gay and she fainted." A dark voice said. Naruto's voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Naruto was gay…

The one he has loved for the past he didn't know 5 years maybe is gay.

… So that means he has a chance right… YES!

Before anyone could find him, Sasuke ran off back to his house devising a plan to make the blonde his.

**~Time Skip~ With Naruto and Sakura**

Naruto sighed. _I wonder if I should tell Sakura…_

Naruto knew it was unfair. But he hoped Sakura would understand. You can't control who you fall in love with. And considering the fact that the person was the one who made him gay it must mean something.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked worried when she saw the blonde's hesitant look.

"Um, can I please talk to you?"

Sakura nodded.

"In Private."

This worried Sakura but she led Naruto to her place and into her room which was sound proof.

She then looked at Naruto expectantly which made him bite his lip.

"I don't want you to hate me and I hope you understand but I need your help and for you to help me I need to tell you this." Naruto sighed.

Sakura knew this was serious and sat down on her bed pulling Naruto down next to her.

"What?" she asked a little bit scared. She hasn't seen Naruto this serious in years.

"Ilovesasuke…" Naruto said.

Sakura frowned not understanding what he said. "What?" she asked.

Naruto took in a deep breath. "I love Sasuke…" he admitted and turned away.

Sakura's eyes widened. She was definitely not expecting that. She then smiled understanding what he needed help with.

"I'll help you out. I'm guessing that Sasuke is the reason you turned and you are madly in love with him so I'll get over my silly little crush and help you. You definitely need it." She said.

Naruto turned around and pulled her in for a hug.

"THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!" he screamed.

Sakura laughed. "Now, let's make a plan." She said and pulled out a pad and pen.

Plotting Time!

**~Time Skip~ With Sasuke**

Sasuke was confused. Team 7 were to meet up at the bridge for a mission and when he arrived, Sakura and Naruto were there and talking about something in hushed whispers.

Not to mention when they saw him they immediately shut up.

He knew for a fact it was something about him. Why else would they have shut up? He also noticed Sakura looking at him strangely every now and then.

"Sasuke… can I talk to you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke's eyes widened when Sakura dropped the 'kun'. What was going on?

Sakura didn't let Sasuke answer when she grabbed his arm and dragged him far enough away so Naruto wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"Are you gay?" she asked seriously.

Sasuke's eyes widened. She doesn't beat around the bush does she?

"Ah…" he stated at a loss for words.

Sakura's face lit up. Seems like she found her answer.

"You are, aren't you? And that explains EVERYTHING!" she gushed and then pulled him into a hug.

"Awesome!" she said and ran off back to Naruto.

Sasuke just stood there shocked.

_What just happened?_

**~With Naruto and Sakura~**

Sakura ran over to him a big smile on her face.

"Sasuke is gay! I knew it! Everything will go as planned! I am so happy!" she exclaimed and pulled Naruto in for a hug.

What is with Sakura and hugs?

Naruto was shocked though. This whole time Sasuke was gay! Whoa!

**~A few days later~ on a mission. With Naruto**

"You ready?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. To others it may have seemed Sakura was asking about the mission but she was asking about the plan. Which he was not looking forewords to doing; it was embarrassing!

Sakura shook her head and ran off towards the front gate, Naruto running after her.

"Kakashi-sensei on the way can we stop at the hot springs? I heard they were really good!" Sakura asked.

Kakashi frowned and though about it. "I guess it can't hurt." He said.

Sakura's gave him a big smile and sent Naruto a wink as if to say 'Step 1: Complete!'

Naruto tried to hold in a groan. He was definitely not looking forewords to this, not one bit!

**~At the hot springs~**

Naruto pouted as he stared at the sliding door. The door that led to the male hot spring which Sasuke and only Sasuke was seated.

_Why I ever let Sakura convince me to do this plan I'll never know!_

He took in a deep breath and slid open the door. He quietly walked into the spring even though he knew Sasuke knew he was there.

Naruto's hand gripped the towel that was wrapped around him tighter as he made it to the edge of hot spring.

Slowly he eased himself in trying not to groan as the hot water danced around his skin seeming to loosen all the knots in his muscles.

Soon he was seated in the hot spring leaning against a rock. He noticed Sasuke's eyes on him before the sharingan user spoke.

"What took you so long Dobe? Never been to a hot spring before?" Sasuke sneered.

Naruto turned and glared at him trying not to get lost in Sasuke's deep dark onyx eyes.

"I've been to a hot spring before teme! You've been there nearly every time!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked. "Then what took you so long?" he asked.

Naruto turned away trying not to pout.

_Why oh why did I ask Sakura for help? Oh right, because I'm a baka!_

Naruto felt Sasuke's eyes stay on him for a moment before they left.

They sat in silence relaxing and taking in the quiet as much as they could before they leave to go to the village they need to go a mission for.

Naruto sighed as he knew it was time to put his plan into action.

_Here goes nothing._ He thought as he slowly stood up.

He took a step but 'slipped' over and was heading towards Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened and went to catch Naruto but it was too late and Naruto landed on him. Their lips connected and they stared at each other in shock.

_That wasn't supposed to happen!_ Naruto freaked out but soon found himself kissing Sasuke who had started to kiss him back.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck who had wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

Sasuke's tongue swept across the blondes lips before he nibbled on it, begging for an entrance.

Naruto mewled and Sasuke's tongue immediately slipped into his mouth.

Their tongues fought for dominance until Sasuke won. (Which Naruto wasn't too happy about…)

Somehow during the kiss, they had manoeuvred themselves so Naruto was leaning back against a rock straddling Sasuke's lap.

The need to breath got too much for the boys and they separated.

Sasuke leaned his head against Naruto's and looked into the blonde's deep blue eyes.

"I love you." Sasuke muttered quietly but Naruto caught it, his eyes widening.

Naruto then shocked Sasuke by kissing him.

"I love you too." Naruto muttered against Sasuke's lips.

"Does this mean we are together?" Naruto asked after a while, his head leaning against Sasuke's chest.

"Hn," Sasuke said with a hidden smile.

_Translation: Yes it does._

Naruto smiled before he frowned. "Great, now we need to tell everyone that we are together… and I particularly don't want to tell all your fan-girls." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto suddenly smirked. "Oh yeah Sasuke, I thought you should now… but I'm one of those really gay people who act really feminine." Naruto admitted.

"So?"

"That means that you will have to sit with me through everyone girly movie I watch and comfort me if I cry _and_ you need to watch every horror movie with me… actually, make that you have to watch every movie with me." Naruto said.

Sasuke froze. _Ah shit…_

"I looooove you~"

"Love you too Dobe."

**DONE!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and vote in my poll!**

**Don't forget I do requests!**


End file.
